fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Happy
Happy (ハッピー, Happī) est un Exceed en provenance d'Extalia ayant l'apparence d'un chaton. Il utilise la magie Aera. Membre de la guilde Fairy Tail, il ne quitte jamais Natsu depuis qu'il est né et qu'il l'a élevé avec Lisana (meilleur ami) et également Lucy depuis qu'il l'a rencontré. Il fait parti de la Team Natsu. Apparence C'est un petit chat bleu Exceed ayant la capacité de voler et de parler. Il porte souvent un petit sac vert qui contient du poisson et un bandeau vert autour du cou . Son tatouage de la guilde se trouve dans son dos, il est vert et il est caché par son sac. Personnalité thumb|200px|Happy petit.|left C'est un chat qui aime taquiner ses amis en leur disant qu'ils s'aiment, disant "C'est beau l'amourrrr" en roulant le "r". Il se fait taquiner par Lucy, qui lui vole sa réplique, quand il tombe amoureux de Carla. Il lui arrive également de se moquer de Panther Lily pendant les orages, ce dernier ayant peur des éclairs. Happy adore également le poisson : il en garde d'ailleurs toujours un dans son sac vert et il en mange souvent chez Lucy. Il déteste les chiens sauf Plue, (Nikola du Chiot étant le nom générique), l'esprit de Lucy. Happy aime aller dans la baignoire publique des filles, et lorsque les filles lui demande ce qu'il fait là, il se justifie en disant que c'est un chat. Il semble détester que l'on ne le compte pas quand on compte les autres mages, et le fait savoir à chaque fois qu'il n'est pas pris en compte. Histoire thumb thumb|left|182px|''L'œuf d'happy'' Son histoire a été dévoilée lors d'un chapitre spécial (X778, Natsu et l’œuf de dragon). Natsu a trouvé un œuf et l'a fait éclore avec l'aide de Lisana croyant que c'était un œuf de dragon. Lisanna a décidé de le nommer Happy lorsqu'il est né, les disputes se sont arrêtées et il a donné le sourire à tout le monde. En réalité, il vient d'Edolas, un autre monde où la magie est limitée. Il fait partie du peuple appelé Exceed, peuple dont les habitants sont des chats ayant chacun la particularité d'avoir des ailes dans leur dos. Il a aussi rencontré ses parents sans s'en rendre compte, Mâr et Lucky, des Exceeds qui se sont rebellés contre la reine à cause du projet "Anti chasseurs de dragon", au moment où Happy a été enlevé. Ils ne lui ont pas révélé ce secret pour le laisser vivre comme maintenant et n'ont rien contre les humains. ''Arc Macao thumb||Happy sauvant Lucy.|rightDès le premier épisode, on découvre Happy. On le voit pour la première fois, lorsqu'il parle à un contrôleur de train, en expliquant que Natsu a le mal des transports. Happy oubliera également Natsu dans le train. Lucy viendra remercier Natsu pour avoir dissipé le charme de séduction de Bora grâce à son intervention, qui agissait sur elle avec les autres filles. Il a malin plaisir à taquiner Lucy. Quand Natsu sauvera Lucy de Bora et qu'Happy récupérera Lucy au vol, ils tomberont dans l'eau et Happy expliquera à Lucy que Natsu utilise une magie ancestrale, la magie de chasseur de dragon. Dans ce même arc où il part au Mont Yakobe pour chercher Macao avec Natsu et Lucy, il sauvera Natsu en l’empêchant de tomber de la falaise lorsque le Balkan, un singe pervers le poussera. Arc Day Break [[Fichier:Happy calcule.jpg|thumb|''Calcul d'Happy durant sa première mission avec Lucy|left]]Happy, Natsu et Lucy forment une équipe, ils partent pour leur premier travail où Lucy doit se faire passer pour une servante. Happy essaye à tout prix de jouer le maître de Lucy pour se sentir supérieur mais elle refuse préférant s’entraîner avec Natsu. Lorsque le duc Ebar rejette Lucy parce qu'il ne la trouve pas à son goût, Happy en profite pour se moquer d'elle. Il aidera Natsu et Lucy à entrer dans le château en les transportant sur le toit. Arrivé dans la maison, il s'amusera avec tout ce qu'il trouvera. Pourtant, lorsque la situation se complique il n'hésite pas à essayer d'aider Natsu puis Lucy dans leur combat. ''Arc de l'Île de Galuna Happy a volé une mission de rang S à la guilde pour la faire avec son équipe. Il choisit la moins bien payée. Il se tiendra plutôt sage dans cet arc où il restera la plupart du temps avec Lucy pour l'aider. Arc Phantom Lord Happy part sauver Lucy avec Natsu lorsqu'elle se fait enlever par Phamtom Lord. Ensuite, il aidera Natsu à s'infiltrer dans la guilde pour trouver le moyen d'arrêter le canon Jupiter. Il deviendra presque fou lorsqu'il pensera que Natsu ne pense qu'à se battre contre l'un des 4 éléments au lieu de détruire le lacrima. Ensuite, il restera assez discret mais assistera au combat des deux Chasseurs de dragon Natsu et Gajeel, et évacuera Lucy de la guilde de Phantom Lord. Arc Loki thumbDans cet arc il n’apparaît que durant un épisode, il essayera de faire un blague a lucy en lui faisant croire que Plue, l'esprit de Lucy, sait parler. Il ajoutera au passage que Lucy est super naïve. Arc de la Tour du Paradis Alors qu'il s'amuse avec Natsu à un jeu de loterie dans le grand hôtel de luxe près de la plage, ils sont attaqués par Wolly et enlevé en cadeau pour Miliana qui adore les chats. Il sera transporté dans la tour du Paradis et emmené dans un appartement luxueux avec plein de jouets de chats. Lorsqu'il retrouve Natsu venu à sa rescousse, il l'aide à retirer le masque de chat que celui-ci s'est coincé sur la tête. Il embarquera avec tout le monde sur la barque pour évacuer l'ile avant que Etherion soit lancé et ramènera les esprits de tout le monde à la réalité en les calmant et en leur assurant que le meilleur choix était de les laisser se débrouiller sans eux. Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail thumb|Happy détruit une des Lacrimas|left Comme d'habitude, lors du comptage des mages de Fairy Tail participant à cette bataille, Happy n'est pas compté et donc ne se mêle pas aux combats. Il reste à l'intérieur de la guilde avec Natsu, le maître et Gajil, les narguant que lui puisse sortir et pas eux. Lorsque les filles sont délivrées, il part avec Lucy pour prévenir les gens de la ville du Palais du foudre qui s'est installé au dessus de leur tête. Ensemble, ils croiseront le chemin de Bixrow et il donnera des conseils à Lucy et Léo pour qu'ils puissent le battre. Il détruira ensuite un lacrima du Palais de la Foudre en fonçant la tête la première dessus. Arc Oracion Seis thumb|Lucy taquinant Happy. On peut remarquer que dès qu'il a vu Carla arriver avec Wendy il est directement tombé sous son charme. Lucy le remarqua et utilisa la réplique de Happy contre lui : "C'est beau l'amouuurrr". Pour lui montrer son amour, Happy tentera à plusieurs reprises de lui offrir un poisson, mais elle refusera à chaque fois. Toute l'équipe rassemblée pour lutter contre Oracion Seis, ils se feront battre à plate couture sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Pendant ce combat, il se fait enlever avec Wendy. Libéré par Natsu et Carla, il accompagnera Natsu dans son combat contre Cobra, en le faisant voler vu qu'ils étaient sur un "moyen de transport" et que Natsu ne les supporte pas. Malheureusement son manque de temps avec ses ailes n'aidera que peu Natsu. thumb|left|Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Grey se relèventZero fait ensuite son apparition et terrasse Grey, Lucy, Natsu et Happy avec une facilité déconcertante. Hibiki contacte tous les membres de l'Alliance, annonçant avoir trouvé un plan : il faut détruire les six lacrimas en même temps. Soutenus par les autres membres de l'Alliance, Happy, Natsu, Grey et Lucy parviennent à se relever malgré leurs blessures. Happy accompagne Lucy à la lacrima n°3, mais celle ci n'a plus de magie pour la détruire. C'est alors que Gémini, dont le contrat avec Angel a été rompu, fait son apparition et utilise les capacités de Lucy pour invoquer Taurus, qui détruit la lacrima. thumb|Happy gagnant de la course 24h a pieds de Fairy Tail Après la défaite d'Oracion Seis il participera aux 24h à pieds de Fairy Tail, il sera furieux après le maître car il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser ses ailes. Il sera toujours à la traîne, mais finira quand même premier. Arc Edolas thumb|leftQuand la ville de Magnolia disparaît dans l'anima, Happy amènera Natsu dans son monde et le découvrira aux côtés de ce dernier, Wendy et Carla. Lorsqu'ils sont tous capturés en essayant de s'introduire dans le château, Happy et Carla sont amenés à Extalia, leur patrie, mais traités en déchus quand ils s'opposent à leur destin. Ils ne partagent pas les mêmes opinons que ceux-ci, et atterrissent dans une famille de deux Exceeds eux aussi rejetés. L'un était de couleur bleu ( il s'agit d'une femme) et l'homme de couleur blanche. Alors que le monsieur paraissait intimident ( comme Erza avec Natsu et Grey ) ont peut voir que son passé ne le réjouit pas. Pour une raison que le peuple Exceed ignore, la reine des Exceeds a réunit 100 oeufs, 100 enfants, pour les envoyer sur Earthland. Mais refusant de leur donner leur enfant, ils se sont fait bannir du pays. thumb|left|224px|Les parents de Happy Lors de leurs adieux, on peut voir ces deux Exceeds pleurer de tristesse et on comprend, dans leur parole, que Happy est leur enfant. Happy et Carla s'envolent pour sauver Lucy qui va se faire tuer par Erza Knightwalker et partent ensuite sauver Natsu et Wendy. Ensuite seul il accompagnera Gajil jusqu'au lacrima immense qui est en fait leurs amis et la ville pour que le pouvoir des Chasseurs de dragon les délivre. Il luttera de toute ses forces pour que cette île n'aille pas heurter Extalia et résistera à l'assaut ennemi en compagnie de Carla, Lucy, Grey et Léo tandis qu'ils se font encercler. Arc de l'Île Tenrô Natsu part à l'Examen de rang S en choisissant comme partenaire Happy. Question combat, Happy ne peut pas l'aider mais il l’emmènera tout de même sur l'île en volant. thumb|Coeur d'Hadès détruit Lorsqu'il apprend que Natsu doit battre Gildarts pour continuer, il perd toute confiance en son ami et commence à rassembler les affaires. Au cours du combat il s'en fait beaucoup pour Natsu, et s'inquiète lorsqu'il est touché par la Magie de Gildarts. Natsu est finalement vaincu mais Gildarts le laisse accéder à la seconde épreuve. Lors de la deuxième épreuve, les concurrents doivent trouver la tombe de Mavis. Natsu demande à Happy de l'emmener sur le sommet de l'île, sur l'arbre, car il pense que c'est là qu'elle s'y trouve. Mais Natsu ressent une magie maléfique et va sauver Ever Green et Elfman de Zeleph Il assistera au combat opposant Natsu et Thuncrow et prêtera main forte à Lucy et Natsu lors du combat contre Kain et fera de son mieux pour aider à détruire la source du pouvoir de maître Hadès dans son vaisseau avec Carla, ces deux Exceeds couverts par Panther Lily. Arc de l'An X791 thumb|left|Happy demande à Carla de danserLorsque les membres de Fairy Tail vinrent sur l'île de Tenrô, ils trouvèrent Natsu et Happy en premier. De retour chez eux, Natsu et Happy sont désemparé car quelqu'un leurs a pris, leur coffre où il mettait leur argent, donc ils ne peuvent pas acheter à manger, et accompagnent Lucy qui allait retrouver son père, en espérant que celui-ci ait de quoi leur donner à manger, mais cela se révèle infructueux. Lorsque l'équipe a pour mission de se rendre au Bal de la Magie, Lucy décide d'apprendre à Natsu comment danser, et toute la guilde s'y met. Bien entendu, Happy demande à Carla d'être son partenaire et, à sa grande joie, elle accepte assez vite. Arc de la Clé du Ciel Étoilé Happy est présent lorsque que Michelle arrive à la guilde. Lorsque les membres de l'Unité des Légion vinrent à la guilde, il a d'abord penser qu'il s'agissait de leurs alter-ego d'Edolas. Lorsque Natsu et les autres, sont allés dans le manoir des Heartfilia, Natsu a était miniaturisé par la lance de Dan, et Happy qui ne l'a pas vu lui marche dessus. Ensuite pour rechercher les autres pièces de l'horloge, Happy fait équipe avec Natsu, Lucy, Michelle et Roméo. Il se moque sans cesse de la petite taille de Natsu, et se vante d'être le meilleurs mage de l'équipe, en regardant Lucy et Roméo. thumb|Géant Happy De nouveau, dans une crypte, il rencontrera Dan et Koko (Earthland). Et se fera agrandir par Dan par inadvertance. Il est devenu au moins vingt fois plus grand, et marche de nouveau sur Natsu, de plus lorsqu'il vole la crypte manque de s'effondrer. Mais Dan le re-transforme à sa taille d'origine. Puis lorsque Byro arrivera, il le regardera entrain de frapper Natsu. Mais fera un discours à Byro, sur la manière dont fonctionne Fairy Tail. Pour une fois, il n'accompagnera pas Natsu lorsqu'ils iront contrer les Oracion Seis, il partira avec Lily et Carla. Enfin au château Infini, il intervient au dernier moment pour sauver Lucy alors qu'elle allait se faire tuer par Samuel. Happy lui fonce dessus et l'écarte d'un coup de tête. Puis lorsque Lucy prend le contrôle du château Infini, elle se plaint de s'être fait transformée en nourriture pour Happy, mais celui-ci la rassure en lui disant qu'il ne la mangera pas. Arc du Grand Tournoi de la Magie Happy partira pendant les trois mois d'entraînement avec ses amis non pour s'entraîner mais pour porter compagnie à Natsu. Il sera aussi choqué que les autres de revoir Gerald, Meldy et Ultia. Dès l'arrivée de Fairy Tail à Crocus Natsu, Lucy et Happy partiront visiter la ville. Le soir venu, ils feront la rencontre de Sting, Rog et leurs deux Exceeds, Lecter et Frosh. Ces derniers se moqueront de Fairy Tail et surtout d'Happy. Quand les éliminations commenceront, Wendy et Carla ne seront toujours pas rentrées. Il partira avec Lisana à leur recherche. Ensemble, ils les chercheront dans tous les recoins de Crocus, quand ils décident de jeter un œil dans le château, un endroit intriguant. C'est dans le jardin qu'ils les retrouveront, inconscientes et mal au point. 1er jour Le premier jour du tournoi, il encouragera Grey de la Team Fairy Tail A et Jubia de la Team B Fairy Tail pour son épreuve qui est nommée Cache-cache. Le but est de se battre dans une ville entourée d'hologrammes et il ne faut attaquer que les vraies personnes. Sdgrg.jpg|Happy et les autres dans le monde des esprits Happy et les autres sont désemparés.jpeg|Happy et les autres sont désemparés Gjytk.png|Happy et Lisana retrouvant Wendy et Carla évanouies 200px-Happy and Lily in the stands.png|Happy et Lily dans les gradins Minerva captures Happy.png|Minerva capture Happy Après que Grey ait donné une nouvelle forme au Ice Make, à la surprise de Jett et Droy, Happy leur expliquera que c'est le résultat de la seconde origine. Il sera très triste de le voir perdre à cause de Rufus. Dans la partie combat, le premier match opposera Lucy à Frea. Happy ne remarquera pas les cheveux de Frea à côté d'Asuka alors qu'il est sur le rebord avec lily. Pour le troisième combat, avant que le match entre Orga et Warcry commence, Happy se demande si Orga est plus fort que Rufus ou pas. Orga vainc rapidement Warcry puis chante une chanson qui terrifie Happy. Le dernier combat est celui de Gerald se faisant passer pour Mystogan et étant membre de la Team Fairy Tail B et de Jera, mage de Lamia Scale, qui fait partie des 10 Mages Saints. Le match se finit par une victoire hallucinante de Jura. En effet, Jellal allant utiliser un sort beaucoup trop puissant, Ultia ordonnera à Meldy de mettre un lien sensoriel entre Meldy et Jellal. Ultia maltraitera Meldy en la faisant manger beaucoup de piments ou en la chatouillant, ce qui aura le même effet sur Jellal. 2ème jour Lors du deuxième jour des Jeux, l'épreuve se nomme Chars d'assaut. Le but est de traverser tous les chariots qui sont en mouvement et de terminer à la ligne d'arrivée. Ce n'est pas de chance pour Natsu qui décide de participer sans savoir que les chariots bougeront. On découvre alors que Gajil et Sting aussi ont le mal du transport et que c'est le cas pour tous les chasseurs de dragons de première, deuxième et troisième génération sans exception. Luxus en a d'ailleurs honte et demande à Mirajane et Jubia de ne pas le répéter. Happy supportera de tout son cœur Natsu et pleurera quand Natsu fera son discours sur Fairy Tail, discours qui émouvra beaucoup de personnes. Dans la partie combat, le premier membre de Fairy Tail à se battre sera Elfman. Il est opposé à Bacchus des Quattro Cerberos. Les deux concurrents feront un pari dans lequel si Elfman perd, les deux sœurs Strauss seront à Bacchus pour une nuit et si ce dernier perd, son équipe se nommera jusqu'à la fin du Grand Tournoi de la Magie : Quattro Toutous. C'est Elfman qui gagne, sous les réjouissements d'Happy et compagnie. C'est ensuite au tour de Mirajane de combattre et elle affronte Jenny Realight, le membre en réserve de Blue Pegasus. thumb Le match devient rapidement un combat de maillot de bain, au plaisir des hommes dont Happy qui tombe par terre. Le duel se finit par une victoire de Mirajane. Jenny devra donc apparaître nue pour le Sorcerer Magazine, par rapport à leur pari. 3ème jour Happy accompagne Natsu à la résidence de Saber Tooth. Il est chargé par son ami de faire le gué en bas. Toutefois, il se fait capturé par Minerva qui utilise Happy comme otage pour que la situation ne s'envenime pas. Jour de repos Avec les autres Exceed et les chasseurs de dragon (et Lucy et Grey qui ont suivi), il suit Gajil jusqu'au cimetière des dragons. 5ème jour thumb|leftHappy fait parti de l'équipe montée pour l'opération de sauvetage de Lucy, en compagnie de Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane, Carla et Lily. Grâce à une ruse de Mirajane, ils parviennent à infilter le palais Mercurius et se dirige vers la prison où ils libèrent Lucy et Yukino. Toutefois, ils sont projetés dans le palais de l'enfer, le lieu d'exécution par la la Troupe des Loups Affamés. Suite au premier contact, ils sont séparés et Happy se thumbretouve avec Carla, les deux constellationnistes dépourvues de leurs clés et Arcadios, grièvement blessés, face à l'exécuteur Sardean. Happy est Carla sont l'objet de la magie d'Sardean, leurs mouvements contraints. La situation s'inverse quand Loki, qui est parvenu à passer sa porte par ses propres moyens intervient et redonne leurs clés à Lucy et Yukino. Arc Eclipse Happy est en compagnie de Lucy, Wendy, Carla et Lili lorsque la porte Eclipse est ouverte. Il assiste impuissant au début de l'invasion des dragons. Quand la porte est refermée par l'intervention simultanée des douze esprits du zodiaque, sept dragons ont franchi la porte. Jilkonis reste aux abords de cette dernière et s'apprête à affronter tous les gardes royaux présents ainsi que les quelques mages. Jilkonis se souvient qu'il n'aime pas la chair des mâles humains et décide d'utiliser sa magie d'humiliation sur Lucy. L'ayant dévêtue, Wendy décide de l'affronter, aidée de Mirajane. Le dragon les met au défi de réussir à le vaincre avant qu'il ne mange Lucy. Sous les coups des deux mages, Jilkonis se débarrasse de la constellationniste et Happy part à sa suite pour essayer de l'attraper en vol. Lucy interrompt involontairement le combat opposant Rog du Futur et Natsu. Quand la situation est expliquée à ce dernier, Happy part avec lui afin de l'approcher au dessus d'Atlas Flame, le dragon de feu. Après les évéments de la nuit du 7 juillet X791, Happy participe à la fête offerte par le roi. Il est en compagnie d'Erza qui le sort mystérieusement au nez de Miliana pour lui rendre le sourire. Arc du Village du Soleil Fairy Tail a récupéré son aura d'antan et les missions affluent. Comme à l'accoutumée, Happy accompagne Natsu dans une mission. Ils sont rejoints plus tard par les autres, et Happy leur explique que la mission est terminée depuis trois jours mais que les deux garçons se battent l'un contre l'autre depuis. De retour à la guilde, maître Makarof reçoit une requête impliquant Grey et Natsu, requête envoyée par Walrot Seeken. Happy accompagne les garçon, de même qu'Erza, Lucy, Wendy et Carla pour qu'ils évitent d'échouer parce qu'ils se battent. Walrot Seeken les envoie au Village du Soleil, un village de géant prisonnier d'une glace magique afin de rompre cette magie et sauver la population ainsi que leur divinité protectrice, la Flamme Eternelle. Sur place, ils rencontrent un trio de chasseurs de trésors d'une guilde spécialisée dans cette activité, Sylph Labyrinth. Quand ils apprennent qu'ils ont en leur possession d'une fiole de gouttes de Lune liquides, ils décident de les poursuivre pour leur prendre. Seule Erza reste en arrière. Lorsque la jonction est faite, le combat débute et Grey parvient, à l'aide de sa magie, à subtiliser la fiole qui passe de main en main jusqu'à Happy qui la laisse maladroitement tomber. Penaud, il s'excuse. Toutefois, la quantité de gouttes de Lune n'était pas suffisante pour faire quoi que ce soit. Seuls quelques centimètres carrés de sol sont libérés de la glace, surface d'où Natsu entend une mystérieuse voix appeler. Il part immédiatement à sa recherche, laissant les autres sur place. Happy et Carla décident de monter dans les airs afin d'essayer de le repérer. Toutefois, ils décident de retourner au sol après avoir vu une étrange créature noire avec un seul oeil sillonner elle aussi le ciel. Arc Tartaros De retour à la guilde, il accompagne Natsu dans les recherches concernant E.N.D. C'est à ce moment que Droy et Jett arrivent en catastrophe pour annoncer l'attaque du Conseil Magique. Après l'attaque de Tempesta chez Yajima d'où l'unité de Raijin et Luxus reviennent blessés, la décision est prise d'entrer en guerre contre Tartaros. A court de renseignement, Loki indique le lieu de résidence de quatre anciens membres du Conseil, visiblement la cible de Tartaros. Une stratégie est mise en place : par petits groupes ils vont jouer les gardes du corps chez les anciens membres du Conseil. C'est ainsi, qu'Happy accompagne Natsu, Lucy, Wendy et Carla chez Michelo et sa petite fille Michelia. Michelo s'avère effectivement être la cible de Tartaros et Jackal, celui qui a déjà détruit le Conseil actuel arrive. Même si Michelo n'est pas coopératif, le combat s'engage. Michelo décide de s'enfuir à la première occasion mais se retrouve isolé, pourchassé par Jackal. Happy arrive sur zone en même temps que Natsu qui vient briser les sorts du démon qui emprisonnaient Lucy d'une part et Michelo ainsi qu'une femme enceinte d'autre part. Laissant Natsu se charge de lui, Happy et Carla partent mettre les habitants de la ville en sécurité. [[Fichier:362-04-happy s'envole avec jackal.png|thumb|left|Happy refuse de laisser faire Jackal]]Ils reviennent au moment où Natsu a vaincu Jackal et où ce dernier explique qu'il va tout détruire, il est devenu une bombe que même sa mort ne désamorcera pas, décidé à emporter outre-tombe tout le monde. Happy prend la responsabilité de se charger de Jackal. Il l'attrape et s'envole, pour le plus grand désarroi du démon qui voit son plan contre-carré par un chat et la plus grande crainte de ses amis lui conseillant de s'éloigner au plus vite de Jackal sur le point d'exploser. Happy regarde face à face le démon qu'il porte, lui disant que Fairy Tail ne peut pas perdre face à des gens comme Tartaros. [[Fichier:362-06-Happy décoiffé.png|thumb|''malgré l'explosion, '''Happy' est vivant'']]Quand l'explosion retentit, le ciel s'embrase dans une énorme sphère de feu, assez loin au dessus de la ville pour qu'elle ne soit pas plus endommagée. Au sol, Natsu, Lucy et Wendy restent silencieux, comprenant que leur ami s'est sacrifié et est probablement mort. Des larmes commencent à couler des yeux de Carla. Toutefois, il revient, les poils brûlé sur tout son corps, les ailes en piteux état, la coupe un peu hirsute, il est vivant, avouant lui-même que c'était moins une. [[Fichier:Natsu a un mauvais pressentiment.jpg|thumb|left|''Happy s'envole avec Natsu qui pressent un danger]]Ils entrent ensuite en communication avec le reste de la guilde grâce à une lacrima de communication et Makarof parvient à faire parler Michelo qui dévoile l'existence de Face, une bombe à impulsion magique capable d'annihiler toute magie sur le continent. Il explique également comment elle est théoriquement scellée, via un sort de lien vivant impliquant trois ancien conseiller dont seul l'ancien président est censé connaître l'identité. Mirajane et Erza partent à sa rencontre. Soudain, Natsu se relève précipitemment et tente d'obtenir de Michelo d'adresse de l'ancien président du Conseil puis demande à Happy de s'envoler avec lui. Tours les deux laissent les autres sur place. En vol, Happy demande à Natsu ce qui se passe. Ce dernier lui explique que Tartaros est trop bien renseigné, ils disposent d'informations que même les anciens conseillers n'ont pas comme l'existence de Face et les adresses secrètes des anciens conseillers. Pour lui, cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, même s'il regrette de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, quelqu'un de haut placé au Conseil leur a donné ces informations et il craint pour la sécurité d'Erza et Mirajane. Finalement, les lieux sont vides mais Natsu perçoit toujours l'odeur des deux filles et parvient ainsi à trouver le quartier général de Tartaros. Happy observe le combat opposant Natsu au démon Franmalth quand arrive Silver qui met fin à cet opposition. La conversation entre le démon et le chasseur de dragon tourne court quand Natsu s'aperçoit que Silver a la même odeur ou une odeur lui rappelant celle de Grey. En effet, Happy est impuissant et regarde Silver gelé instantanément son ami. Il doit le laisser sur place et fuir. Il rentre finalement à la guilde et avise tout le monde de la situation. la traitrise de l'ancien président du conseil, la capture probable de Mirajane et Erza, celle de Natsu contre laquelle il n'a rien pu faire. Il revient toutefois avec des informations importantes. Il explique que le quartier général de Tartaros est une espèce d'île cubique se déplaçant continuellement dans les airs. En donnant quelque renseignements à Reby, cette dernière pense être en mesure de localiser Tartaros. thumb|''[[Lucy réconforte Happy]]Happy reste triste, il a abandonné derrière lui ses amis mais Lucy vient le réconforter. Il a fait tout ce qui était possible pour sauver tout le monde. Les membres présents cherchent à déterminer la position de l'Île d'Hadès. Reby réussit à la déterminer, elle se trouve actuellement juste au dessus de Fairy Tail. Ils s'apprêtent à affronter l'ennemi, mais Kanna avertit tout le monde que la guilde va exploser. Elle transforme tout le monde en carte et ordonne à Happy, Carla et Lily de s'envoler rapidement vers le cube en confiant les cartes aux Exceeds. Ils s'exécutent et réussissent à échapper à l'explosion. Alors qu'ils arrivent vers le cube, ils sont soudainement attirés par la face intérieure du cube, et Kanna libère ses amis à ce moment là, afin d'affronter les premiers gardes de Tartaros. Happy et Carla se demandent comment atteindre la face supérieure du cube, étant donné que le champ gravitationnel leur empêche de s'y rendre avec leurs ailes. Erza surgit du sol, au grand étonnement de tout le monde, alors qu'elle vient de frapper Kyôka avec sa lance. L'attaque a créé un trou béant, se révélant être la brèche qu'attendaient les membres de Fairy Tail ! Erza leur apprend que le sceau qui scellait Face a été brisé et Lucy, Wendy, Carla et Happy entrent dan le trou. Ils tombent sur une salle intriguante. Happy remarque qu'elle est pleine de lettres flottantes. Happy propose de sceller à nouveau Face à l'aide de la technologie présente sur ce cube, mais Carla lui dit que c'est impossible. Wendy se rend compte que Face a été activée manuellement et qu'il ne reste que 41 minutes avant qu'elle ne fasse effet. Happy, paniqué pense qu'il faudrait mieux avertir tout le monde, mais il leur reste peu de temps. Ki-Su apparaît à ce moment là devant eux pour les arrêter. thumb|left|''Bien qu'apparemment neutralisé, [[Ki-Su se met de nouveau au travers de leur route]]Lucy invoque Aries et Taurus, qui réussissent à bloquer temporairement Ki-Su et Franmalth grâce au Typhon de Laine. Happy saisit alors Lucy, tandis que Carla saisit Wendy et ils s'envolent à toute vitesse afin d'arrêter Face. Mais Ki-Su se trouve être au détour d'un couloir, au grand étonnement des mages de Fairy Tail, qui pensaient l'avoir laissé dans la salle de contrôle. Celui-ci veut les arrêter, mais Grey surgit en le frappant d'un coup de poing, ce qui permet aux autres de s'échapper. Ils veulent sortir par la fenêtre, mais Franmalth attrape Lucy et Happy dans la Laine d'Aries. Wendy et Carla ont finalement réussi à emprunter la fenêtre pour sortir. Franmalth veut les empêcher de continuer en les attrapant en allongeant son bras, mais Natsu intervient au bon moment, s'interposant, ce qui permet à Wendy et Carla de s'enfuir. Lucy fait remarquer que Natsu arrive toujours au bon moment. happy de son côté, se réjouit de l'arrivée de son meilleur ami. Cela fait enrager Franmalth, qui prend une apparence proche de celle de Taurus : Celui-ci a en effet absorbé Taurus et Aries, comme l'a fait remarquer Lucy. Franmalth révèle alors la nature de sa malédiction, il se nourrit des âmes de ses adversaires pour les réutiliser ensuite. Lucy ordonne à Franmalth de lui rendre Taurus et Aries, mais celui-ci refuse évidemment. Le combat s'engage alors entre Natsu et Franmalth. Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à le frapper, Franmalth prend soudainement l'apparence d'Aries et Natsu ne peut s'empêcher de se retenir. Le combat semble alors être à l'avantage de Franmalth. Lorsque Natsu s'apprête à nouveau à le frapper, Franmalth change sa tête en celle de Taurus, suppliant. Mais Natsu n'a aucun mal à la frapper et lui porte alors un puissant coup. Franmalth décide alors d'utiliser la plus puissante de ses âmes et se transforme. Happy Natsu et Lucy sont terrifiés devant l'apparence que prend Franmalth. Franmalth prend en effet l'apparence d'Hades, ancien maître de Grimoire Heart. Happy se demande comment Franmalth peut posséder son âme. Il a cependant des proportions assez étranges, comme le font remarquer Natsu et Lucy, mais Franmalth assure que son pouvoir est celui d'Hades. Il annonce avoir trouvé son corps il y a sept ans alors qu'il cherchait Zeleph, et qu'Hades ressemblait plus à un démon qu'à un humain. Lorsqu'il demande aux mages de Fairy Tail s'ils connaissent l'ampleur de son pouvoir, Natsu s'élance sur Franmalth lui répondant que oui, étant donné que ce sont eux qui l'ont vaincu. Il assène un puissant Poing d'Acier du Dragon de Feu à Franmalth, surpris, qui se retrouve projeté à plusieurs mètres. Franmalth riposte en frappant à son tour Natsu, d'une puissance telle qu'elle se fait ressentir intensément par de puissants courants. Franmalth utilise ensuite la Magie des Chaînes, prouvant que son pouvoir est bien authentique, que Natsu parvient à esquiver, Mais Franmalth le saisit pour absorber son âme ; heureusement, Natsu se dégage à l'aide de sa magie, alors que Franmalth s'apprêtait à s'approprier celle-ci. thumb|''[[Franmalth absorbe le Mode du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant de Natsu]]Natsu décide alors d'entrer dans le Mode du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant et lance un Hurlement du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant sur Franmalth. La puissance du sort est telle que même Happy et Lucy se font projeter par la magie dégagée. Franmalth, pris de plein fouet par l'attaque, avoue à Natsu qu'il a une jolie âme et décide de l'absorber. Il absorbe alors l'âme des flammes foudroyantes de Natsu et entre à son tour dans le Mode du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant. A ce moment là, Franmalth s'adresse à Natsu, lui disant que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a réussi à vaincre Jackal qu'ils doit sous estimer les démons. Ceux-ci sont en effet des armes biologiques nées du Livre de Zeleph, et un seul d'entre eux est capable de rivaliser avec toute une armée. De plus la misérable magie des mages ne peut pas rivaliser avec les malédictions des démons. Ces mages vont de toute façon bientôt disparaître selon Franmalth, puisque Face sera activée dans seulement dix minutes. Happy, ne peut pas imaginer que la magie du continent disparaisse dans si peu de temps. D'après Horologium, il ne resterait que 9 minutes et 43 secondes. Lucy compte sur Wendy, et Happy est confiant car Carla, qui est très intelligente, est également avec Wendy. L'île d'Hades se met à trembler et Natsu et ses compagnons en ressentent les secousses. Alors qu'ils se demandent ce qu'ils se passent, Franmalth leur annonce que c'est Face qui est sur le point d'être déclenchée, il ne devrait rester plus que 3 minutes. thumb|left|Franmalth absorbe les âmes de Natsu, Lucy et HappyFranmalth annonce que Face est enfin déclenchée, mais Natsu ne voit pas ses flammes disparaître. Wendy et Carla ont alors réussi et Natsu, annonce à Franmalth que leur plan à échouer et lui demande donc de leur rendre Mirajane. Franmalth furieux, s'écrie que cette erreur va leur coûter énormément, et que cela vaut au moins 100 000 de leurs âmes. Il s'élance sur Natsu, qui réussit à esquiver le coup. Il porte ensuite une série d'attaques pour absorber l'âme de Natsu, attaques que Natsu parvient également à esquiver. Cependant, Natsu, Lucy et Happy savent que Franmalth est capable d'absorber les âmes. Franmalth rappelle qu'il a absorbé l'âme d'Hades et utilise la Formule 28 d'Amaterasu. Les mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvent tous les trois à terre, et Franmalth décide d'absorber leurs âmes. thumb|Natsu se dresse devant Franmalth avec un énorme rocherNatsu tente de résister pour garder son âme, même si Franmalth lui dit que cela est inutile. Natsu encourage ses amis à résister. Franmalth leur dit que sa malédiction ne peut pas être interrompue seulement par la pensée, mais Natsu résiste encore et toujours, s'écriant qu'il ne donnerai pas son âme avant d'avoir retrouvé Ignir. Franmalth observe leur tenacité, tandis que Natsu demande à ses amis de penser à quelque chose de fort pour résister. Happy se répète vouloir manger du poisson avec Carla, mais Franmalth annonce qu'il a presque fini d'absorber leurs âmes. Lucy demande alors à Franmalth de lui rendre ses esprits célestes. Elle ferme alors la porte du Taureau, et Franmalth se voit obligé d'éjecter Taurus. Elle ferme alors la porte du Bélier, et Aries et elle aussi, éjectée. Lucy annonce alors la fermeture de la porte de Natsu, et Franmalth, aussi surpris que Natsu et Happy que le Chasseur de Dragon soit un esprit, interrompt son absorption. Mais c'était en fait du bluff pour libérer Natsu, qui court asséner un coup de poing à Franmalth, ce qui interrompt l'absorption des âmes de Lucy et de Happy. Franmalth annonce cependant que la magie ne fonctionne pas sur lui. Natsu se dresse alors devant le démon avec un énorme rocher et un sourire démoniaque. Comme le font remarquer Lucy et Happy, il faudrait un objet sans âme, que Franmalth ne pourrait pas absorber, exactement comme le rocher que porte Natsu. Natsu se déchaîne sur Franmalth en le frappant une série de fois avec le rocher, jusqu'à ce que le démon soit hors d'état de combattre. La victoire revient alors aux mages de Fairy Tail. thumb|left|L'âme d'Hades prend formeToutes les âmes qui avaient été absorbées par Franmalth sont alors relâchées. Une âme prend forme, juste derrière Natsu, Lucy et Happy : il s'agit de l'âme d'Hades. L'ancien maître de Grimoire Heart leur annonce que le réel but de Tartaros n'est pas Face, et qu'il faut qu'ils disent à Makarof qu'il est temps de libérer la lumière. Hades disparaît juste après cela, et son âme se disperse. Natsu, Lucy et Happy restent perplexes devant cette apparition. Natsu se demande ce que c'était, et Lucy avoue penser que c'était son fantôme, Happy, dirait plutôt son âme. Happy rappelle que ces paroles doivent être rapportées au maître, et Lucy se souvient que même si Face semble avoir été arrêtée par Wendy et Carla, il faut toujours retrouver Mirajane. Happy décide d'aller renseigner le maître, et part à sa recherche, se séparant de Natsu et Lucy. Il réussit à prévenir le maître lorsque Volen établit la connexion entre les membres de la guilde. Il lui dit alors que l'âme d'Hades est apparue et qu'il a annoncé qu'il fallait dire à Makarof d'activer la lumière. La conversation est interceptée par Marde Guille, qui la coupe en lançant Alegria. Happy, comme les autres, se retrouve absorbé par les entrailles du Plutogrim. thumb|Happy a... Un champignon sur la tête !Après avoir été libéré de l'Alegria, il erre dans les couloirs de Tartaros, quand il tombe soudainement sur Lily. Celui-ci lui dit qu'il a perdu Gajil de vue et prend peur lorsque Happy se retourne avec une sorte de champignon sur la tête. Il explique qu'il pensait avoir été sauvé, après avoir été aspiré par le mur, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il avait un énorme champignon sur la tête. Il se demande alors ce qu'il ferait si Carla le détestait. Lily tente de le rassurer, lui disant que ce n'est pas si moche que ça. Lily tente alors de retirer le champignon en le tirant de toutes ses forces, sans succès. Magie et Compétences *'Aera : ' Happy est capable de faire apparaître des ailes dans son dos et de s'en servir. Sa force lui permet de porter une personne pendant qu'il vole. thumb|152px *'Happy Express : ' Attaque faite avec Natsu contre Eligoal, Happy porte Natsu qui donne un coup de pied tout en volant . *'Max Speed:' Attaque augmentant beaucoup la vitesse de vol d'Happy, il s'en servira pour détruire une sphère du temple de la foudre de Luxus et pour porter une attaque de Lucy contre Kain. *'Percée d'Anima :' Il semble également pouvoir allonger la taille de sa queue pour pouvoir porter des gens. Citations *"''C'est beau l'amouurr "(il le dit souvent à Natsu et Lucy)thumb|"C'est beau l'amourrr" *''Happy parlant du pouvoir de Natsu à Lucy lors de leur première rencontre:"Ses poumons sont ceux d'un dragon qui crache des flammes, les écailles à son cou serve à les dissiper et ses griffes lui permettent de les manipuler... Natsu possède un pouvoir ancestral, une magie aussi vieille que le monde qui lui permet de se transformer en dragon à sa guise... A l'origine, ce sortilège servait à se défendre contre les dragons... et cette technique, c'est Ignir qui lui a enseignéthumb'' Détails supplémentaires *Hiro Mashima voulait au début que Happy se nomme "Freyr" en référence au Dieu nordique de la vie et de la fertilité, mais il a pensé que ce nom n'irait pas au personnage. Il a donc choisi "Happy" en désignation du bonheur. *Il est amoureux de Carla. *Il entretient une bonne relation avec Natsu depuis l'an X778 (depuis sa naissance), et avec Lucy depuis qu'il l'a rencontré. *Lors de son passage à Edolas, Happy a sans le vouloir rencontré ses parents, mais celui-ci ne le sais pas. thumb *Il a son signe de la Guilde sur son dos, (en vert). *Il se plaint souvent de ne pas être compté comme un "vrai" mage. *Sa réplique favorite est "Aye Sire!". *Lorsqu'il a rencontré Zeleph pour la première fois sur l'île de Tenrô il fut le seul à penser qu'il n'était pas animé de mauvaises intentions. *Happy est arrivé 4ème du premier sondage de popularité des personnages de Fairy Tail réalisé par Magazine Spécial Navigation du Site Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Membres de la Team Natsu Catégorie:Exceeds Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Aera Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Membres de la Team Light Catégorie:Anciens Habitants d'Edolas Catégorie:Participants à l'examen de rang S